guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformed Krytan
Description These are citizens of Tyria who are transformed into monsters by Mad King Thorn during the Halloween events. They were transformed into one of the following monsters: *[[Bone Dragon *Charr Stalker *Ettin *Gargoyle *Grasping Ghoul *Hellhound *Moa Bird *Skeletal Berserker *a Krytan commoner (formerly a Tengu) They are the same monsters and have the same quotes as the Transformed Elonians with the exception of the Charr Stalker and Krytan commoner who were not present in Kamadan. Location *Lion's Arch **Bone Dragon - just south of Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer) **Charr Stalker - just to the left of the gate to North Kryta Province **Ettin - along the southern path to the traders and Xunlai Chests **Gargoyle - across the circle from Samuka (Armor crafter) **Grasping Ghoul - west of the gigantic cauldron in the main square **Hellhound - patrolling in a clockwise circle around Kamadan **Moa Bird - across the path from Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer) **Skeletal Berserker - just next to Ludor (Festival hat maker) **a Krytan commoner (formerly a Tengu) - next to the Xunlai Chests upon the hill Dialogue The beggar transformed into a Bone Dragon: :Never in my life have I felt so...strong! So confident! I am all powerful! I am master of all domains! No longer am I a poor beggar...instead, now I eat poor beggars! The Mad King is the greatest thing ever to have happened to Kryta! Oooh, what is that shiny thing over there? I must have it...." The Krytan transformed into a Charr Stalker: :"What is going on here? I woke up this morning looking like...like this! They say some Mad King of Kryta has come back from the dead and is playing games with us. Well I, for one, am not enjoying this. I think I've got fleas." The woman transformed into an Ettin: :"It isn't fair! I am a beautiful woman trapped in the body of this... abomination! Look at my skin! Yesterday, it appeared as the finest ivory; today, it is rife with weeping pustules, and the stench...it is overpowering! The Mad King has a cruel sense of humor...." The shopper transformed into a Grasping Ghoul: :"What in the name of all that is sacred is going on around here? One moment I'm buying some runes from the trader, the next I'm trying to eat his brains! I've never been so hungry in my entire life.... Maybe you could just let me chew on your arm for a little while? It won't hurt much." The Krytan transformed into a Gargoyle: :"When I awoke today, I had this irresistable urge to climb atop the buildings and enjoy the view. I can't seem to find a way up though...." The Krytan transformed into a Hellhound: *When spoken to: ::"Woof! Rrraoof! Ahem, I mean to say, I woke up today with four legs instead of two, and I've got no arms! If this Mad King ever shows up I'm going to bite him! Arrroooo!"'' *Various quotes while he runs around town: ::"Grrrr....This is so humiliating! Someone threw a bone earlier and I couldn't stop myself chasing after it! The marrow was lovely, though...." ::"It's a dog's life. Woof." ::"It's all I can do to resist the smell of that corpse over there...." ::"This is terrible! I'm drooling everywhere!" The Krytan transformed into a Moa Bird: :"Others get transformed into ghouls and ghosts, and I'm a stupid moa bird! If anyone were to recognize me, I think I'd die of shame...." The Krytan transformed into a Skeletal Berserker: :It's so c...c...cold out here! I'm f...f...freezing! I never realised how useful flesh could be until I w...woke up today and mine was g...g...g...gone! Honestly, that Mad King has gone too f...f...far!" The Tengu Warrior transformed into a human Krytan commoner: :"The Mad King has placed a curse of pure evil upon me! Yesterday, I was a mighty Tengu Warrior! Today, I am but an ugly human. I would rather die than endure this shame!" Category:Halloween NPCs